


бездна

by yablochkey



Category: B.A.P
Genre: Crossdressing, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-07
Updated: 2013-04-07
Packaged: 2018-03-09 21:23:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3264818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yablochkey/pseuds/yablochkey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Чунхон боится посмотреть на него, дыхание сбивается к чертям, когда прохладная ладонь ложится на затылок, перебирая пальцами выбеленные пряди. Кажется, Химчан улыбается</p>
            </blockquote>





	бездна

Чунхон воровато оглядывает тесную, заваленную вещами гримёрную. Ему неуютно, кажется, что в любой момент в помещение кто-нибудь ворвётся и застанет с поличным, но с другой стороны, ему нравится этот риск и безрассудность. Чунхон вытирает вспотевшие ладони о грубую ткань джинсов и стаскивает с ног кроссовки.

Происходящее отдаёт сюрреализмом: полутёмное помещение, наполненное смесью запаха пыли и духов, едва слышные голоса в коридоре за дверью с облупившейся краской. Чунхона потряхивает от возбуждения, когда он, встав на колени, копается среди коробок с одеждой, каждое соприкосновение ткани очередного костюма или платья с кожей отдаётся мелкой дрожью по всему телу. Чёлка неприятно липнет к взмокшему лбу, и Чунхон торопливо отбрасывает её в сторону, пальцы слушаются отвратительно, и он тяжело сопит в маску.

Чёрная блестящая поверхность ботильон приятно холодит кожу, Чунхон криво улыбается, вытаскивая их из-под груды какого-то тряпья. Сердце в груди неистово колотится, словно он вот-вот сорвёт джек-пот или выиграет поездку в рай длиною в целую жизнь. Он неловко поднимается и, прислонившись задницей к туалетному столику, натягивает узкую обувь. Ногу тут же сжимает со всех сторон, пальцы упираются в носок ботильона. Чунхон приглушённо ругается: кажется, он начинает понимать, что чувствовали те, кого пытали "испанским сапогом". Ступня горит, и даже думать не хочется о том, что будет, когда он попытается сделать шаг. Закусив губу, Чунхон слегка наступает на ногу и протяжно стонет от боли — обувь настолько тесная, словно вот-вот раздавит его кости. Он садится на стол, елозит по нему тощими бёдрами — заклёпки на джинсах царапают выкрашенное в белый цвет дерево — и натягивает второй ботильон.

Боль пронизывает ноги от пальцев до самого бедра, Чунхон дёргается и ударяется затылком о зеркало — с его поверхности слетает пара фотографий каких-то айдолов — и тут же складывается пополам. Под веками набухают слёзы, застилают глаза влажной пеленой, Чунхон тихо скулит, вцепившись зубами в рукав куртки. 

Воздух обжигает горло, когда Чунхон опустив ноги на вытоптанный серый ковролин, делает отчаянный глубокий вдох. Боль острая, прошивающая каждую клетку тела, неискоренимая и неприятная как кожный зуд, только усиленная в десятки тысяч раз. Чунхон выпрямляется, неустойчиво покачиваясь на высоких каблуках, и делает нетвёрдый шаг вперёд. Колени предательски подгибаются, и он падает, ударившись спиной об угол стоящего рядом табурета. Горячие слёзы скатываются по щекам, собираются в уголках губ, Чунхон судорожно облизывает их и сглатывает тугой ком в горле. 

Он раскидывает руки в стороны и несколько минут просто лежит на спине, чувствуя, как боль постепенно притупляется и остаётся лишь неприятная пульсация в пальцах ног. Перевернувшись на живот, Чунхон с трудом приподнимается на локтях и, опираясь о табурет, поднимается. Тело становится расслабленным, наполняется приятной слабостью, и Чунхон тихо смеётся. Странное облегчение накатывает мягкими волнами, укрывая с головой, утягивая в пучину. Собственный поступок кажется глупым и непонятным, наверное, это просто сон — Чунхон уверен, что именно такие вещи снятся, когда выпьешь лишнего и дремлешь где-то между четырьмя и пятью часами утра.

В комнате становится слишком жарко — майка липнет к мокрой от пота спине — Чунхон небрежно скидывает на пол маску и куртку. Замкнутость пространства, нагромождение коробок и сумок, женские туфли на ногах — всё это кажется на редкость интимным и возбуждающим. В голову опять закрадывается мысль о том, что его могут увидеть, осудить или высмеять, но Чунхон только сильнее заводится от этого. Грубые швы на джинсах впиваются в пах, и безумно хочется подрочить, но Чунхон только накрывает его ладонью и чуть сжимает. Он протяжно стонет в ладонь, привалившись к столу бедром, и мысленно молится, чтобы никто не решил проверить, что за странные звуки доносятся из гримёрной. 

Тёмную фигуру Химчана он замечает краем глаза — тот просто стоит, прислонившись плечом к стене, и не сводит с Чунхона напряжённого взгляда. Щёки и лоб тут же начинают пылать, словно вся кровь от скрученного возбуждением живота приливает к лицу. Чунхон хватает ртом воздух и оседает на пол, уткнувшись носом в сложенные на коленях руки — ему безумно стыдно и тошно. А ещё безумно хорошо.

Возбуждение становится настолько непереносимым и болезненным, что Чунхон готов дрочить даже на глазах у Химчана — он почему-то уверен, что за это хён его не осудит, — но раздаются тихие шелестящие шаги, и Химчан приседает рядом с ним.

Чунхон боится посмотреть на него, дыхание сбивается к чертям, когда прохладная ладонь ложится на затылок, перебирая пальцами выбеленные пряди. Кажется, Химчан улыбается.

Он притягивает Чунхона к себе, ладонь плавно скользит по спине, забирается под майку. Чунхон отрывисто дышит Химчану в шею, хватается за широкие плечи влажными пальцами и жмётся ещё плотнее. Он слышит суматошное биение собственного сердца и, кажется, сердца Химчана тоже. От этого становится дурно, перед глазами всё плывёт, и он прикрывает их, прижимаясь губами к жилке на шее Химчана.

Запах пота и кожи Химчана кружит голову, и Чунхон тихо постанывает, слизывая солёные капли, скатывающиеся от затылка к вороту майки. Чужие ладони задирают майку вверх, шарят по животу, поднимаясь к груди, накрывают острые соски — Чунхон выгибается и жалобно всхлипывает. Химчан кусает подставленную шею, оставляя быстро краснеющие пятна, и сразу зализывает их. Чунхон плавится от мягких прикосновений, острый язык вычерчивает на его коже линии и знаки, и ему отчаянно хочется большего.

— Химчана-а, — едва слышно шепчет Чунхон и трётся членом о его бедро. Химчан только неопределённо хмыкает и, подхватив Чунхона под колени, сажает его на стол. 

Это точно сон, безумный и жаркий, наверняка, утром он найдёт себя запутавшимся в мокрых простынях. Это слишком хорошо, чтобы быть правдой, слишком красивый Химчан со странным блеском в глазах, слишком нежные ласки, сводящие с ума своей чувственностью, слишком мягкие губы касающиеся шеи, плеч, подрагивающих век.

Чунхон приваливается к зеркалу спиной — плевать, что останутся разводы, — когда Химчан закидывает его ноги себе на плечи и целует напряжённый живот. Ладони скользят по поверхности стола, руки подрагивают и прогибаются в локтях. Химчан цепляется пальцами за пуговицу на его джинсах, тянет вниз собачку молнии и торопливо стягивает их. Чунхон кривится от боли, когда ботильон запутывается в штанине и Химчан нетерпеливо дёргает её, не желая возиться с неудобной одеждой.

Он замирает, с какой-то растерянностью глядя на Чунхона. Этот взгляд режет по живому, поэтому Чунхон спешно отворачивается и прячет глаза за спутавшейся чёлкой. В один момент становится совсем неловко, и он стыдится своих длинных тощих ног с голубоватыми дорожками вен и тонкими чёрными волосками. Зря он всё это затеял. Отвратительный сон.

Поцелуй в висок едва ощутим, но тело прошивает нервная дрожь. Химчан опускается на одно колено, его дыхание обжигает живот, и Чунхон понимает, что забывает дышать. Уши словно заткнули ватой, он улавливает едва слышные шорохи и быстрые удары сердца, которое словно вот-вот остановится или разорвётся от яркости ощущений. Горячий язык касается выступающей бедренной косточки — Чунхон внутренне сжимается и боится пошевелиться — ведёт влажную дорожку ниже, к резинке чёрных боксеров. Он вздрагивает, чувствуя, как Химчан нерешительно оттягивает её. Его шумное дыхание набатом звучит в голове, отдаётся во всём теле, словно особая музыка, чарующая и волнующая сознание. 

Чунхону кажется, что покраснеть сильнее просто невозможно, когда Химчан стаскивает с него боксеры, которые остаются некрасиво висеть на бёдрах. Химчан не обращает на это никакого внимания и прижимается щекой к завившимся от влаги волосам в паху. Чунхон зажимает рот рукой и протестующее мычит, безумно хочется кончить от одного вида Химчана, замершего между его ног. Воздух дрожит, когда тот слабо выдыхает и касается губами основания члена, целует его и испытующе смотрит в лицо Чунхона. Сердце истерично бьётся где-то внизу живота, объятое шаром жаркого пламени. Чунхон сдавленно стонет и подаётся бёдрами вперёд. Химчан улыбается, и в его улыбке в этот момент есть что-то особенное, заставляющее дышать чаще и глубже. 

Чунхон дышит и отчаянно хватается одеревеневшими пальцами за ускользающую реальность, но натыкается лишь на мягкие волосы Химчана и тянет его на себя. Химчан поддаётся, накрывает губами блестящую розоватую головку, и Чунхон, постанывая, судорожно обнимает его ногами, царапает каблуками напряжённую спину. Он даже не догадывался, насколько мягкие у Химчана губы, какой горячий влажный рот — всё это кружит голову лучше любого алкоголя, и Чунхон толкается бёдрами вперёд, задевая головкой заднюю стенку горла. Химчан заходится кашлем, но член изо рта не выпускает. По его подбородку тянется тонкая ниточка слюны, и в голове бьётся только одна мысль: "Какое блядство, нельзя же быть таким красивым". 

Химчан словно знает, о чём он думает: прикрывает глаза и вбирает член так глубоко, как только можно. Мышцы протестующее сжимаются, и это ощущение настолько остро, что подгибаются локти, и Чунхон тяжело заваливается на стол, ножки которого, кажется, вот-вот переломятся пополам. Ягодицы горят от трения об исцарапанную столешницу, глаза щиплет от слёз, в горле набухает колючий ком. Чунхон словно падает в бездонную пропасть, летит на сверхзвуковой скорости, и весь мир проносится перед глазами яркими смазанными пятнами, словно он несётся по оживлённым вечерним улицам Сеула, переливающимся разноцветными огнями. Падение становится всё стремительней, и глубокая чернота вот-вот готова поглотить его. Он падает в чёрную воду, разбивая её поверхность на мелкие брызги, поднимая волны с гребнями белоснежной пены. От удара из груди вышибает воздух, Чунхон широко открывает рот, пытаясь вздохнуть, но чернота, похожая на огромное океанское чудовище, заглатывает его в свою беззубую пасть.

Химчан прижимает его к себе, тычется губами в подбородок, шею и ключицы, слизывает текущие по щекам слёзы. Пальцы сами хватаются за ворот его куртки, тянут ближе так, что их беспорядочное дыхание смешивается. Он виновато целует Химчана в покрасневшие губы — на языке остаётся странный терпкий вкус — и мучительно краснеет. Химчан улыбается ему в ямку между ключиц, тёплое дыхание приятно щекочет кожу. Безумно хочется закрыть глаза и провалиться в сон, но Чунхон лишь зарывается лицом в макушку Химчана, обнимая его за шею. 

Думать о произошедшем не хочется — всё это уже позади, осталась только послеоргазменная вялость в теле и ноющая боль в онемевших ногах. Ноги холодит влажная ткань химчановых джинс — наверное, ему сейчас дико неприятно и неудобно, поэтому Чунхон отстраняется, подтягивает боксеры и, болезненно морщась, стаскивает ботильоны — на лаковой поверхности оказывается пара белых пятнышек спермы, и он торопливо вытирает их краем майки. 

На Химчана он старается не смотреть.

Его ласково треплют по волосам, словно маленького ребёнка. Будто не он сейчас стонал и толкался членом в горло своему хёну. Рот сам собой кривится от злости, а лицо покрывается некрасивыми красными пятнами. Отпрянув, он трясущимися руками шарит по полу в поисках джинс и быстро натягивает их, всё также не поднимая взгляда на Химчана. 

Чунхон не знает, кого ненавидит больше: себя — за непроходимую глупость и излишнее любопытство — или Химчана с его чертовым молчанием и взглядами, от которых всё тело горит и плавится, а сердце испуганной канарейкой бьётся о рёбра. 

— В следующий раз выберем тебе по размеру.

Чунхон удивлённо оборачивается — Химчан улыбается и чешет затылок. Кажется, он смущён. Чунхон всё же решает заглянуть ему в глаза — сам неуверенно улыбается одними уголками бледных губ — и понимает, что та густая чернота ничто по сравнению с вязкой глубиной взгляда Химчана. Тонкая ледяная корка под ногами лопается, и он падает в чёрную воду, неистово барахтается и отплевывается, но неведомая сила тянет его в тёмный омут, всё глубже и глубже. Пузырьки воздуха блестящей стайкой рвутся к поверхности, вода давит на лёгкие, Чунхон закрывает глаза, отдаваясь во власть спокойной мёртвой стихии, и чувствует робкое прикосновение чужих губ к собственным. Он послушно открывает рот и ловит чужое дыхание, гладит ладонями острые лопатки и думает, что был бы не против умереть вот так. Приоткрыв глаза, он долго смотрит из-под ресниц в спокойное светлое лицо Химчана и шепчет ему в губы беспечное "хорошо".


End file.
